


Ragnar

by M1A



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/M1A
Summary: New pack member?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! first fic for this fandom.  
> One-Shot for now.  
> Hope you enjoy it:)  
> I do not own Twilight

It was a wolf. He could tell with one whiff. It was large. Not as big as them but enough. Its hair was black with red highlights that gleamed in the sun with each step it took. It neared the water, poking its muzzle inside. It sniffed at it as if a large puddle. It ears twitched. Its wagging tail stopped mid air. It lift its head and looked around, searching. The wolf’s eyes zeroed on something near him. Paul looked next to him. Sam was reclined on his beach towel, his arms holding him up. He was staring at it. Something was going on between them. The wolf jogged to them. When it reached his brother, his boss, it lowered his head. Sam approached it and pet its black fur. It released a grunt. Sam nodded his head. 

« Ragnar! » The wolf sniffed and turned around. « Ragnar? » It bolted in direction of the curious voice. Paul couldn’t see Ragnar anymore. He turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow. « Paying respect » was all he said. Right, they were wolves too. Humans that shifted into wolves to be exact. Ragnar must have sent that he was on Sam’s territory or something. The wolf bounded back on the pebbled beach. He was fast. He looked like he couldn’t care less anymore if he was on another’s land. He was running up the cliff and rushing back to his owner. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth and sharp teeth. Someone snorted at the sight. Ragnar paused and looked straight at him. Oh, it was him, Paul, that had done that noise. Ragnar was funny. He seemed happy. He kept watching Paul. His glance searching. Paul waved. Ragnar blinked.

 

« Ragnar… » The feminine voice returned. Paul looked her way. She was petite. She had long brown hair with blue strands at the end. She had blue eyes too. She walked towards the wolf bending to his height. She scratched behind his ear. He seemed to go putty in her expert hands. She was humming now. It was not a song he recognized. She stood up and undressed. She pat her wolf on his head once and headed for the water in her bright orange bikini. She stopped when she arrived next to the beginning of the ocean. She left the next mini wave come to her feet.

 

« Eep! Cold, cold, cold… » She shrieked and hopped on one foot as if she got burnt. Ragnar seemed to notice her anxiety and ran to her full speed. Some pebbles slid. He was heading too fast towards her and head butted in her other leg. She lost balance. She fell on her butt. Water splashing around her. Her body froze. Her breathing stopped. Ragnar stiffen. Her left eyebrow twitched. The wolf took a step back. The girl’s head snapped to her pet. He whimpered at her look. If he had been human he would have swallowed audibly. « Ragnar… » She uttered slowly. She smiled. It was chilling. It was mischievous. Ragnar felt like he knew that look. He scrammed. She let out a laugh and dusted her legs and arms of droplets of water. She looked at the wolf who had stopped just next to Sam. Ragnar jumped and buried himself behind Sam when she took a step towards her pet.

 

The brown haired girl glanced at Sam, calculating her chances. She took another step. The wolf whimpered. Her wicked smile grew. She took another step again. The wolf changed tactics. He threw himself at her. Front paws before him, head up, upper lip curled back. She stopped where she was standing. She bent her knees. He flexed his hinds. They charged at each other. She was under him and then twisted them about and she was on him. Left hand on his neck. Right one around his muzzle. « Ragnar » she said calmly. He looked her in the eye. He stopped wriggling around. He had submitted. He grunted low in his throat like he had done with Sam. The girl stood up, letting him go. « Good boy » He sniffed and ran to Sam plopping himself in the older boy’s lap. The girl just stood there for a while and just shrugged. « ungrateful » was all she said before diving into the water. The wolf yipped at her as if responding to her. Sam kept scratching behind his ear. He knew just where to pet him. Paul watched the girl.

 

It was just the two of them for now. Quil and Embry were on patrol. Jared was home with his Kim and Jacob was hanging out with Bella. The leech-lover was depressed. Her bat-friend had dumped her. Jake could not stop thinking about her. Sam finally cracked and let him see her when she had fought with Paul. He sighed, their relationship was twisted. Sunshine-boy was in love with Isabella. She was using him to put herself together. Everyone in the pack had told him that she only loved him as a friend. He seemed to be deaf to the truth. Poor him. Paul looked back to the girl.

 

She was floating. She dove back inside and came back up again. Her skin sparkled. The wolf in Sam’s lap had dozed off. She swam for what seemed like hours. The black ball of fur twitched. He was waking up. His mistress was out of the water. It was incredible how in sync they were. As if they were one, the girl and the wolf. Ragnar and… Paul didn’t know her name. She reached them and sat before Sam, to Paul’s right. She was patting Ragnar.

 

The russet boy on her left stuck out his hand. « Paul » he said. She shook his hand and opened her mouth. « Alyna » Paul smiled. « Alyna » he said rolling her name on his tongue, trying it out for himself. « Nice to meet you. » She smiled sweetly back at him. Her eyes looking at him unwavering. She turned her head at the other boy. « And you are? » she asked. « Samuel, but call me Sam. » She nodded her head. « Seems like Ragnar adopted you, hun? Sam. » The boy in question looked down at his lap. « Seems like » He answered. « Sooo… » Paul started. « Is he a wolf? » He was looking at Ragnar. ‘He’ Paul said. Alyna looked thoughtful for a second. « Yes » she paused « A beautiful wolf » Ragnar stepped out of Sam’s lap and strutted to her. He sniffed at her neck. She giggled and hugged him. « I know. » She said. She was glowing with happiness.

 

« Woah, is that a wolf? » A gruff voice said to her right. Ragnar looked up and began wagging his tail. The girl raised her eyebrow. The wolf wiggled. She let him go. He rushed to the boy who had just come. Alyna looked, intrigue. The boy was petting her Ragnar. The russet boy was tall, buff and had no t-shirt just like Sam and Paul. She concluded that they were friends. She relaxed. She looked back at Paul. He was staring at her. « You bought a wolf? I did not know you could. » « You can not » She replied. « He found me and stayed. » ‘He’ She had said, just like him. « How old are you? » « Twenty-one » She was older than him by a year. « You came with your parents? » « Dead » He lifted an eyebrow. Oh, they are dead. They could not have come with her. « Sorry » « Hum » She nodded her head and looked back at the boy that was now playing with her wolf. « Quil » She glanced back at Paul. « His name is Quil, nice guy. » She did not reply. He took her silence as an okay. Quil came towards them and sat next to her. Ragnar hot on his tail. The wolf settled himself between us, snuggling his head on the girl's lap. « He yours? » Quil inquired. « No » Paul still staring at her spoke. « You’re his? » She smiled. « No » « So » Sam started. «  Who owns him? » « No one, Ragnar is a wolf. He is wild. No one can tame him. No one will. » She spoke proudly. Ragnar stood and sniffed her neck once more. « Has he not submitted to you? » Paul questioned curious. She was intriguing him. She knew the wolf. She understood the wolf. « He is pack. » She responded. « You know, alpha beta and omega. He is alpha male and considers me as alpha female. We’re equal. We are free. » Quil smiled. He had a twinkle in his eye. « And, you think we’ll understand? » She looked at him and smiled. « Normally, Ragnar doesn’t approach humans. Though he took refuge behind Sam’s back. He let your friend pet him. He played chase with you. You three are all muscles. You, Quil kept up at Ragnar pace. When I shook Paul’s hand it was burning hot, 108°F, or something, strength, speed and high body temperature. Ragnar has it all too. Oh and he eats a lot. » She said with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin. ‘Busted’ Paul thought. « I… » Quil started. Alyna cut him off. « And, Ragnar paid his respect to Sam. Other territory owner and all. » « Shit » Quil finished. « Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me wolf boys. »

 

Paul was awed. She had seen all that. They needed to be more careful. Sam grunted. He looked at his watch. He stood. « We need to go. » She stood too. « Could you come with us, Alyna? » She nodded her head. We headed to Sam’s house. It was near First beach, so they had not toke a car. She grabbed her bag and towel, put her black shirt on. « I need to take my bike. » « Paul go with her.» Sam ordered. They jogged to wherever they needed her to go. « Ragnar, I’ll meet you there. » He followed the boys. Alyna stopped next to a big black, blue, orange and red Harley Davidson. There was a large basket on the end of it. Underneath, was the baggage trunk. He wondered how her lithe form could possibly balance such a monster. She packed her stuff inside the trunk and seated herself on her bike. She had no helmet. « Short distance » was the only answer she supplied. Paul sat behind her. His hands on the handles before the basket. She started it and it roared once and hummed. It took off. He told her the directions to Emily’s place. Once there, he came off and waited for the girl to do as well. She past him towards her wolf. Ragnar was sniffing Embry. He then went to Jared and sniffed. He was searching. Kim was pressed to Jared. Ragnar sensed her fear and turned his head. Jacob got out of the house with a muffin in his hand. Ragnar’s head snapped to him and he walked up to him. Jacob looked surprised by the dog’s size and pat him on the head. The wolf grunted and sat next to the opened door. Emily came out of hers and Sam’s house. There was a large dog next to the door. It was beautiful. It was not a dog but a wolf. Bright golden eyes stared at her. She swallowed. What was she to do? Ragnar seemed to detect her hesitation and placed his head under her hand. Emily understood.

 

« Hello…Emily is it? I am Alyna, it is nice to meet you. » Emily looked up. She shook the new girl’s hand. « Yes. Nice to meet you too. » Ragnar shuffled towards a new arriving boy. « Aww, he is so cute. » Alyna glanced at new arrivals. A woman as tall and strong as the males and a boy that resembled a pup petting Ragnar’s head. Her wolf did not seem happy. « Cute is not the word » she said. The young boy looked at her. « Ah, um… » « Beautiful, strong, worthy or mighty, you pick but not cute. He is a wolf, not a puppy. » The boy didn’t respond just nodded.

 

« So » she turned to look at Sam. Sam grunted and lead her in the house. Sue was here. She had come to help with snacks. « Sue » he acknowledged. « Samuel »  She had taken to call him that since he broke off with her daughter, Leah. She was still angry. « This is Alyna and Ragnar. » He pointed at the wolf. « Alyna, this is Sue, She is on the tribal council. » He turned back to Sue « She knows. » « Oh, how? » « Her wolf paid me his respect for trespassing. » Sue looked at the girl. « Your secret is safe with me, I promise. » She repeated. « Alright, I trust you. » 

 

Ragnar left the house. He sniffed again. He had them all figured out. He had heard all the pack members name as they talked to each other. He had figured out their hierarchy too. Sam was AlphaSub. Jacob was AlphaDom. Paul was BetaOne. Jared was BetaTwo and had already mated but had no pup yet. Embry, Quil and Seth were Omegas, in that order. Seth as youngest was the pup. He acted as one too. Leah was…future Alpha female. She had not toke her spot yet. She would have to mate with Jacob first. He thought about what his Alyna had told AlphaSub(AS) and BetaOne(B1). She told them she was alpha female. They were a pack of two. She was his and he was hers. There was no ownership. Equals, she had said. Yes, equals. He was a loner and she was lost. They clicked. They were the only ones till now. A self-proclaimed pack of two alphas that had now the possibility to merge in a shifter pack. She was a wolf. Thought like one. Understood him and his ways. One thing was sure it was platonic through and through. Alyna came back out and waved goodbye to them all. Paul continued to stare at her like at the beach. Ragnar wondered. Them two, could get on, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it?  
> Review (thoughts/likes/dislikes/smileys/*…*)


End file.
